1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods for making cooking utensils, more particularly to methods for hand forming cooking utensils and specifically to such methods for hand forming cooking utensils having a disposable working portion and a non-disposable handle and frame portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search found the following U.S. Patents containing disclosures of cooking utensils: D198,097; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,791,350; 3,078,787; 3,194,429; 3,381,851; 3,782,976; 4,026,435. None of these patents are directed to methods of, nor do any of the patents suggest, a method for hand forming the utensils from readily available parts.
Single persons often have no desire to purchase expensive, permanent cooking ware. Nor do campers desire to take their good cookware to the campsite with them. A need therefore exists not only for cookware of inexpensive yet durable construction, but indeed for a method that would enable single persons, campers or the like to make their own cooking utensils. The ideal cooking utensil would never need washing, since its working portion could be disposable. The frame of the ideal utensil would be easy to store and would require a minimum amount of space. Further, the molds for forming certain utensils should be readily available to the average apartment dweller or camper.
Such an ideal cooking utensil does not appear in the earlier patent literature.